The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spiraea plant, botanically known as Spiraea nipponica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Verspi 1’.
The new Spiraea plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Spiraea nipponica ‘Halward's Silver’, not patented. The new Spiraea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Halward's Silver’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Spiraea plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Spiraea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.